fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
OS04/Transcript
This is the written version of #OnlineStar's fourth episode. "Idols" Lilylight's blog post which freatures the interview with Kira Star is well received. Kira's newest song, Internet Miracle, is also received well. The end of the blog post also says that Kira's first songs are going to be released as a single soon. However, someone mysterious has posted one sentence as comment to the blog post. Many people have liked the post until now, just liked they commented it. "Kira Star is no idol." The opening starts. April, Luca and Mai are walking through the streets of Akibahara. The three friends want to visit a video game convention and all three are in a good mood to do so. Especially Mai is in a great mood, although her reasons aren't the same as the twins'. "How come that you're in such a good mood, Mai-chan?" Luca asks her. Mai optimistically turns around herself but nearly stumbled over her own foots. April and Luca laugh a bit. "The world is just great today." Mai replies. "Because?" April asks. "Nothing special." Mai replies. "It won't be the convention, I guess. Mai-chan isn't a fan of videogames." Luca states. "So… What's then?" April asks. "Nothing important." Mai replies after staying silent for a few seconds. "Oh, come on! Tell us!" Mai shakes her head. "It's really not that important." "Well, do you have a boyfriend?" Mai freezes and blushes. "Wha-what?!" April grins: "Ha! Got it! Who is it?" "No-no! You're wrong! Wrong, I say!" Mai starts shaking her head very fast. She soon stops as it makes her feel dizzy. She blushes. "Oh, come on! I caught you!" "No, you didn't. I don't have a boyfriend." "Are you sure?" "Of course I am! Please, April, stop that!" April sighs, "Nah. That could have been so funny…" She commented to herself. "Sure?" "Yes!" Mai exclaims while Luca points towards a huge hall full of posers. "The convention is over there. Come down, you two." He commented annoyed. "… I'm sorry." Mai says while they cross the street and enter the hall. "Wow! That's huge!" April shouts once the three have entered the convention. Everywhere are huge screens, posters and other things, promoting video games, anime and manga fandoms. The three students don't know where to look first, although Mai soon finds something that captures her interest. "Eh?!" Her eyes start to sparkle happily once she sees one, huge projected video. She points towards the video. "Hey, Luca, April, look!" Connecti, the mascot of VirtNet is standing in front of a video. "Everyone!" The shrill voice of the mascot starts. "This was #2 of VirtNet's monthly video ranking's! Now, the top with the greatest number of views! #1 is Kira Star-tan's 'Fairytale Romance'! Please watch it!" The video of Fairytale Romance's performance starts. "Wait. Do you follow Kira-chan?" April asks while the video is played. "Kind of. But, did you know that Fairytale Romance was #1 in terms of views? That's awesome!" "But it's only Fairytale Romance though. The other two songs, what were the titles again? Aren't as high." April comments surprised. "Still! That's awesome!" "It's just the first time hype because the whole thing is new…" Mai ignores her, being happy about the video in the charts. The video ends and Connecti reappears. "Thank you for watching this video!" The VirtNet logo appears and the video stops. "I'm surprised that you're an idol fan." April comment, raising an eye bow. "Wha-what?!" Mai blushes. "You're a WOTA." April realizes. "Okay. Sakaki Mai is a WOTA. I'm surprised." "'I'm not a WOTA…" April grins: "Are you sure?" "Yes!" "You don't have a boyfriend but you're seeing the world through pink glasses. You fangirl over a video but you aren't a WOTA. What are you then?" "…Nothing?" "Nah. Not accepted. You're a WOTA." "April-chan!" Mai blushes embarrassed but April turns around, walking in the direction of an anime. Luca follows her, and so does Mai. In the morning, prior school, April and Luca are the last to enter their middle school division building. A few other students join them while they're going to their class room. "And? How was the convention? I really wanted to get tickets, but I had no chance." Mikako says to the twins. "Great. Fun fact. Sakaki Mai, remember her? She graduated from middle school last year." April starts and their friend, Mikako, nods. "Yeah, I remember you. She is your best friend, right?" April nods too. "Exactly. Can you imagine? She's a WOTA!" "Sakaki-senpai? Never!" Mikako is surprised. The three students enter their classroom. "Hey, Parker-kun? Can I see your science homework? I'm not sure if I got everything right." One student says. "Of course. Second." Luca replies and leaves his twin sister and Mikako. "She is." April comments. "I was surprised too!" "But that's nice. Sakaki-senpai was never that much into video games either way." The girls laugh. Hours later, in the high school division, class 1-B, Mai glares at Ayu, Yumi, Aki and Yamato, four of her classmates. While she is sitting at her table, he three girls and the boy are talking close to her. "Okay, Mai. You can do that." Mai thinks. "You can do it." She tells herself. "Well, it's not a surprise that Fairytale Romance is first in the video charts. It is a great song." Ayu comments. "I guess, the public prefers it. But Follow! My! Star!'s music video is better. Kira-chan improved." Aki replies. "What about Internet Miracle?" Yumi asks. "I'm not sure how to take it, actually." Ayu says. "Is it now a sarcastic comment about the usage of computers today or is it meant honest?" "Well-" Yamato is about to say something. "I like Fairytale Romance most." Mai finally says. "Hm? Sakaki-san?" Ayu turns to Mai. "Yeah, it's nice, right?" Mai smiles a bit, happy that she finally joined the conversation. "I did it! Rara is going to be proud!" She thinks. "Kira isn't a real idol." Yamato suddenly says. "Huh?" Mai is surprised. "Why?" "Isn't that obvious?" Yamato asks. "Well, girls? We've gotta' go. We have the orchestra meeting." Aki says. "Oh, yeah. I remember. Bye bye." Yumi nods. "Hey, Sakaki-san, we might could talk again, right?" Mai nods, still confused about the words of Yamato. "Yeah…" Once the girls are gone, Yamato sighs: "Well, I've no reason to talk to a casual idol fan like you. You're not a real fan, I guess. Kira's no real idol, period." He comments arrogantly. He leaves the class too. "…Why?" Mai asks quiet. She doesn't look happy at all. Lunch break is almost over when a female students looks though the windows of the school's corridor. "Hey? Do you know if our ghost player played when I was at Orchestra meeting?" She asks someone else. "He didn't play today, hm?" "Not that I know." A male student next to her replies. After school, Mai is one of the last to leave the school building which is why the twins have to wait for her. Already annoyed by the fact, April has taken out her phone and types something. She leans at the school's fence while Luca is about to enter the school grounds when he spots Mai. "She's comming." Luca tells his twin sister. "Huh? Finally?" April replies, putting her phone into her bag. Sighing, Mai steps to the twins, still in a bad and sad mood. The twins and Mai start walking into the direction of the station, obviously a bit behind the other students. Mai catches up with the twins. They greet each other. "Why are you late?" April asks. "I'm late…? I'm sorry." Mai apologizes. She didn't realize being late at all. "Did anything happen?" Luca asks the girl. "Uhm… No, nothing." Mai replies after halting shortly. She decides to lie. Explaining the fact that she was late would get her too close to revealing her secret, she thinks. "I just forgot the time." April raises her eyebrow. "What happened?" She asks. "Mai, I know you for… I dunno. Almost my whole life. You're lying." "I-" Mai isn't able to finish her sentence as she stumbles over the curb. Surprised, she shrieks before landing on the asphalt. Luca and April sigh synchronic, Luca helps Mai standing up. "You surely are clumsy." He comments. "That's nothing new." Mai mutters while burnishing her school uniform. "Badly." She adds. "But seriously. What's up with you again?" April asks once they continue walking. "Nothing." Mai repeats, looking away. April sighs. "Hey, Mai. What's with you lately. I'm your best friend, I think. You can tell me! If Luca's the problem, he can go!" "Thank you." Luca comments while Mai shakes her head. "Everything is fine." "No it isn't." "It is!" "No!" While the two girls repeat their conversation, Luca sighs. "April? Mai?" He asks. The girls don't listen and continue their "It isn't!" "It is!"-conversation, causing Luca to facepalm. From the inner of the train station, the announcement that the train has arrived is heard. "The train!" April realizes. Without continuing their senseless argument, the two girls rush town the stairs to the train. Luca follows them too. The three don't reach the train in time and end up waiting at the rail tracks. April sighs and grumbles something opaque. "Thanks, you two." Luca comments. "Now, we missed the train." "I'm sorry!" April replies catty. "Mai didn't want to tell what's up with her." "Well, it's nothing!" "Nothing doesn't make you … like this." April replies. "But-" "Mai, April, calm down." Luca says, and finally, the two girls actually listen. Not looking at each other, Mai and April stay silent. "What has happened, Mai?" Luca then asks. "Nothing…" Mai repeats. "Mai?" Luca repeats with emphasis. "Someone critcized me." Mai finally replies vague. "Is that a problem?" April asks. "I mean, critic has good and bad sites." "But you know Mai." Luca replies. "She can't take critics well." "Oh. Yeah. Sorry." April responds. "What did 'someone' say? And how did he reason it?" Luca asks Mai. "He didn't reason it at all. It was Minami Yamato-kun, a classmate." She replies. "Well, if he didn't give you any reasons, did he even criticize you?" April asks. That doesn't sound like criticism at all. Rather like hate." Luca nods. "Forget it or ask him to tell you a reason." Mai nods. "Yeah, thank you." She says. "The train will now enter on the third rail track. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform." The train arrives and the three students enter. Once the twins arrive at home, April plunks herself down at the couch after throwing away her school bag. "That was a long day." She says while putting her head onto a pillow. "We didn't even have a club meeting." Luca reminds her. "And? And, my dear. What's up with Mai lately? She's strange. Stranger than usually." "I wouldn't say that she's strange." Luca comments while opening the door of his room. "She's always some kind of strange. I mean, I know her for about ten years, and she still hasn't shown me this mysterious folder!" "You haven't shown her, or me - Your twin! - your diary." Luca counters. "Hey!" April quickly looks up, furious. "That's my diary! That is something completely else!" "Who says that the folder isn't Mai's diary?" "You can read paper without problems. Digital diaries are better." April replies. "Mai doesn't use digital devices a lot." Luca reminds her. "When did she lose her tablet the last time?" "Two years ago. She stopped using them afterwards. By the way, are mum or dad here?" April asks. She takes a handheld from the small table next to her. "Obviously not." Luca replies. "Although, mum should come home soon." He adds and enters his room. April starts playing a shooter game. "Luca and me are twins, and somehow best friends too. Mai was with us longer than I can remember though. We were in the same kindergarten and became friends because our mothers liked talking to each other." While April is talking in her mind, memories of April, Mai and Luca's mothers in kindergarten and the playing children are shown. Luca is sitting in front of his computer, typing something very fast. "Actually, April and my mother isn't our biological mother. Our father comes from America, he left our mother when we were about a year old, I think. He moved to Japan due to his job, and due to our step-mother Fukugawa Ami who was his girlfriend then. She had to return home after studying abroad because of her grandmother's sickness." Luca explains. April is now laying on her back, holding the handheld above her. "We both enjoy computers and video games a lot, although different genres. We pulled Mai into the club too, although she is horrible in video games. The only games, she excels in are rhythm based games. I still don't understand why she left the middle school orchestra, to be honest. He is a bit weird after all, but she is my faithful best friend." "Hey, Luca?" April calls without stopping playing. "Wanna' watch a movie later?" "Later?" April asks. "By the way, what was the homework?" "I'm doing homework." Luca replies from his room. "Page 171 number 2 to 4 in mathematics." "Okay, thanks." April sits up and saves the game before entering her room to do homework. After five minutes of mathematics homework, April sighs. "Okay, screw it." She tells herself before raising and taking her handheld. A day later, the sun rises at the sky of Tokyo. April doesn't wake up until 11am though. After playing a game for a while in her room, she leaves her room, having changed into her favorite clothes. "Good morning, April" Ami greets her. She is sitting on the couch and reads a magazine. "Morning." April replies. "Anything new?" She asks, pointing towards the magazines. "Nothing interesting." Her step-mother replies. "By the way, does Mai-chan come over any time soon? You haven't meet since she graduated from middle school division, right?" "Yeah." April says. "There's no time. Mai is busy in high school, and it's not like Luca and I have no homework." "But why don't you study together?" Ami asks. "Did you fight?" April shakes her head. "Nothing." She replies. "Nothing serious at least." "April! Remember that some people might are offended easier than you are." Ami reminds her. "No, we didn't fight." April comments slightly annoyed. "Well, you aren't exactly the best example of a good friend through, April." Luca comments. He just entered the living room of the family. "Hey!" April is disgusted. "Says the boy whose only friends are girls?" "Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Luca asks. "You two aren't my only friends." He is about to continue when Ami steps in. "April, Luca, calm down. You're behaving like children. Go outside for a bit, I don't want you to fight inside." "We aren't fighting!" The twins reply in union. At home, Mai stares at the white wall of her room. She is laying on her bed, her computer is turned on. It's visible what she had checked last; her latest messages. She opened the 'hate' folder and obviously didn't take it well. Mai's phone rings. Mai who is still laying on her bed doesn't look up. She has closed her eyes and is listening to music via earphones. Her phone vibrates too, but Mai doesn't seem to notice. It rings for the second time, now showing that April calls her. When the phone rings for a third time, Mai digs it away from her and turns away. The phone vibrates once again, showing a message Rara sent. 15:18 Sakaki Rara: How did the convention go? Telling their step-mother that they weren't fighting didn't help and thus, the twins decide to go outside for a bit. Of course, their destination is Akibahara where they wander through the streets without knowing where exactly to go. The two walk through the students until Luca suddenly walks into a person. Luca steps a bit back and apologizes. "I'm sorry." He says. The person, he walked into is no one else but Yamato who turns around. He recognizes the twins and so they do. "Wait, aren't you Minami Yamato-kun? You insulted my best friend!" "I did… what?" The high school student asks. "You told her that she was bad in something without giving reasons!" "Who are you talking about?" April sighs. "It's obvious. He attended middle school with Mai. He knows that we're bets friends." She thinks. "My best friend!" She says aloud. Yamato raises an eyebrow. "I did?" Of course, Yamato doesn't know that he criticized Mai when talking about Kira and the twins don't know that Yamato criticized Kira, and not Mai. April glares at Yamato unfriendly while he looks back coldhearted. "Mmm..." To April the staring has become a battle. "I won't lose." She whispers. Yamato sighs and looks down to the smaller girl. "Sorry, but I don't get you." He comments. "You know exactly what I am talking about!" April responds. "No, I don't. You seem to be talking the same nonsense as your friend Sakaki." Yamato says and turns around. "See you." He says, starting to walk away. "Hopefully not too soon." Luca has to hold April back from following Yamato. "This guy…" April whispers. "I totally get why Mai is down!" She shouts. However, the noisy street next to them prevents Yamato of hearing her. April takes out her phone, typing a message. "Mai, I totally get why you're down. That guy is nothing but a horrible example of a human." She says while writing. Still laying on her bed, Mai glares to the white wall. She isn't listening to music anymore. Her phone rings again, this time only shortly, signalizing that she received a message. She still doesn't look. 15:23 AyuyaDX: Sakaki-san? I hope that I finally found the fight Sakaki Mai 15:23 AyuyaDX: But it should be right. It's me, Yamichi Ayu of your class. After the second message, Mai slowly takes her phone, blinking twice in confusion because of the message of her classmate. She unlocks her phone and writes. 15:24 Sakaki_Mai_1226: Yes? Shortly after she sends the message, another one of Ayu appears. 15:24 AyuyaDX: Huh? Took much time to find out your VirtNet name, Sakaki-san.^-^ I thought, we might could talk again about Kira-chan someday. Mai blinks, still confused. Once she finally realizes what Ayu means, she starts to smile. The ending starts. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Transcripts Category:OnlineStar Transcripts